rainbow_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Aeron
Queen Aeron's Childhood Erin Hartman was born in 1989 and had a Crysallis ten years later. Her parents owned a Nappa Valley vineyard at the time and the burst of glamour caught the attention of a motley of satyrs from an obscure freehold nearby. She was recovered by them and taken to Caer Angeles and the court of King Sean Ocasio. After twenty years of rulership, King Sean was moving inexorably close to his Last Winter despite and he immediately recognized his Arcadian neice. To prove her identity to his court, Sean demanded the Fior Righ be held right away and immediately afterward declared Aeron to be his heir. She was immediately given every possible form of mentorship and tutelage, perhaps excessively so because as a childling, Aeron proved to be extremely bratty and selfish. King Sean desperately tried to hold on to see Aeron reach the age of majority, convinced she would grow out of her shortcomings. But Aeron wasn't even out of fosterage when the War For Concordia began, with House Fiona suddenly pitched into heated battle against the combined strength of House Dougal and House Gwydion. Sean stood steadfast behind Queen Mab's right to be David Ardry's successor and opened up Caer Angeles to her and her retinue when they fled in exile in 2004. Mab arrived just as Aeron was transforming from a tantrum-throwing childer into a spoiled and demanding wilder. Mab, however, took a firm hand with the teenager and inflicted the discipline and authority an indulgent uncle had not. Young Queen Aeron King Sean was touring his kingdom and just leaving the very freehold that had delivered Aeron to him in the summer of 2006 when he was ambused by the Radical People's Front and struck down with iron blades. Aeron went into deep mourning and then emerged to lead Fiona knights into battle against Belligerants that Mab's spies brought evidence were connected with the ambush. "Aeron's Reaving" took place on October 31st, 2005 when she broke from traditional Samhain custom and instead directed an attack against the assassins, killing the motley that had killed her uncle. She was crowned a few days later. High Queen Eloise was so inspired by the tale of Aeron's courage and new maturity that she traveled to Pacifica to personally attend- and confirm- the coronation. It was the first time in five years that members of Dougal and Gwydion attended court at Caer Angeles. Queen Aeron and Duchess Aiobhell were gracious hostesses with Mab retreating to the shadows. By the end of the visit, House Fiona was invited to send a representative to the restored Parliment of Dreams. Aeron was considered an impassioned and caring ruler, if not always a wise one, during the first decade of her rulership. Her knights continued to class with belligerants, especially in the County of Oakhold . Count Elias was assassinated in 2006, purportedly as reprisal for Aeron's Reaving. After careful consideration of candidates, Aeron offered the title and holding to a relative newcomer to her court, Baron Anibal Trastámara of House Balor. Anibal had come to her court from Kingdom of the Feathered Serpent as part of a delegation from King Lasso Delavega ap Ailil. Her appointment of a non-Fionna, especially a noble of an Unseelie house divided the opnion of her court at the time. On the other hand, her success at making a treaty with the local merfolk queen and establishing a trade route with the Hsien of {blank} were highly praised. Aeron & Hamal 26 year old Aeron was hardly a virgin when wounded Hamal appeared at Caer Angeles. A struggling actor waiting tables in Los Angeles, he'd been attacked and gored by a chimerical boar. Aeron had him taken to the balefire. She was known to be fond of satyrs, the kith who'd rescued her during his Crysallis in Napa Valley. For reasons no one in her court was ever able to explain, Hamal captivated her like no other practically from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was taken from the balefire to her personal chambers- and never left her bed. Almost literally. Within a month, Aeron had delegated most of her responsibilities to underlings, notably Baron Harold Marcos. Other tasks were taken up by Queen Mab and Duchess Aiobdell. It has reached a point where Aeron rarely leaves her chambers and her lover within to make only the most capricious and arbitrary rulings. Rumors are beginning to surface both within her court and within the kingdom beyond that Aeron is tipping dangerously towards bedlam. Some blame Hamal, while others point to her age and suggest that her transition from wilder to grump did not go well and Hamal is simply a symptom of desperation to shed banality. Regardless of the reasons, House Fiona- and the rest of Pacifica- feels neglected and abandoned by its queen. Meanwhile, courtly intruiges between the supporters of Queen Mab, Duchess Aiobdell and Duchess Aleria give outsiders a sense of dread; it seems all too reminiscent of the events and personages that brought on the War For Concordia. Some of Queen Mab's enemies even suggest she is personally responsible for it all. Category:House Fiona Category:Sidhe Category:NPCs